


The Monster In Me [TOHxMH AU]

by YazChill



Category: Monster High, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cyclops - Freeform, Demons, F/F, F/M, Frankestein, M/M, Mermaids, Monsters, Sirens, Vampires, Werewolf, Witches, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazChill/pseuds/YazChill
Summary: Luz finds a strange creature that drives her to meet a witch called Eda and discovers a new world, the Boiling Islands, where the bite of the animal transforms her in a werewolf. She would discover all the monster that exists here while she tries to control her new form and finds a way back home.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Odalia Blight, Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Bo/Cat/Skara (The Owl House), Eda Clawthorne & Hooty, Emira Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney, Emperor Belos & Luz Noceda, Gus Porter/Skara, King & Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Everyone
Comments: 21
Kudos: 173





	1. Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! English is not my first language so don't be very cruel on me
> 
> When something is in cursive is it because is in spanish and translations will be post at the end of the page
> 
> There's a spanish version you can chek our here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838484/chapters/65479639
> 
> If you want to contact me here's my: @YazChill where I post some fanarts but now I'll focus on the fanfic
> 
> Also I want to say that the original idea of the crosoover and the characters are from @Hafoosi (Twitter and Instagram) so go check it and give some love

Luz’s POV:

I take a peek at my costume in the mirror. I see my mirrored image, inside a one-piece otter costume. I pass my hand to place a few hairs that went against the rest.

"Perfect, an otter with a dark side" I make a smugy face once I say that.

" _ Mija _ , the  _ muchachas  _ are waiting for you" I hear my mother say from downstairs

"I'm coming" 

I get my shoulder bag to store the candies I’ll get and I went down.

"Be careful,  _ cariño. _ " She places a kiss on my forehead and I nod.

"Don't worry I'll be back before midnight." I give her a quick hug and leave my house.

On one side of my front garden, my three friends are waiting for me: Daicy, who normally has blonde hair, has worn a black wig, as well as all her clothes to dress up as a vampire; Charlotte however, has decided on a simple costume with a torn shirt and traces of blood, I guess trying to be a zombie; and the last one, Charlie has dressed up as a  _ calavera dulce _ , which I really like, as it takes me to my roots.

"Hey! Char, I like your costume of _ calavera dulce _ ” She looks at me strangely and then shares the look with the rest.

"I can not say the same about you" They laugh and I follow the laughter without knowing very well what joke they have told.

"Well, let's go, we've been waiting a long time" They turn and start walking leaving me a few meters behind.

I trail behind them because it's hard to keep up when you're wearing such a bulky costume.

“Why the rush? It's barely 8 o'clock, I'm sure there are still a lot of candies left "

"We're not going to get candies, we're going to a party and it started without us because we had to wait for you" Daicy turns her head to look at me for just a few seconds and speaks again “Although I doubt that you can come in "

"A party? You hadn't told me, can you wait for me to ask my mother if she allows me to go?" I say pointing with my thumb in the direction of my house.

"Yes of course, we wait here for you" says Charlotte standing up and crossing her arms.

"I won't last long!"

I accelerate my steps towards my house, where my mother receives me with surprise and I tell her about the new plan that has emerged. At first she gives me a negative answer but after insisting a little I get her to let me go.

" _ Gracias mami _ , you are the best" I grab her neck to hug her and I run towards the girls.

I'm not the best when it comes to locate myself, but I'd put my hand on the fire and say they were here, in the middle of the neighborhood road, on the corner of the coffee shop I've been to with my mother.

"You better call them" I take my cell phone out of my shoulder bag and dial Daicy's contact.

After a few seconds the ringtone ends the call. I repeat the action with Charlotte and Charlie and the same thing happens. I decide to keep walking down the street, hopefully I find them talking to a classmate, while I keep calling. I’m not following a particular path, and I am more concentrated on the phone than on the street that I end up in an alley, barely lit by a streetlight.

"Where I am? This does not ring a bell” I think in the silence of the night until I hear a noise that makes me jump and turn towards it.

The sound was a small animal, what looks like a black cat although I cannot distinguish it in the dim light from the streetlight. I slowly approach and crouch down, offering my hand to the black pussycat. The animal comes out of the darkness showing it’s true nature: it looks like a cross between a raccoon, a cat and a dog, with its head tucked into a skull of his exact size. His curious purple and yellow eyes gleam at me.

"What a strange kitten you are"

"I'm not a cat" Answers the creature by standing on his hind legs, reaching only about 30 centimeters.

I scream and fall onto my back, sliding onto the ground to get away from the creature.

"What are you? What do you want of me? If you're going to eat me, do it quickly. ”I put my arm in front of the animal and looked in the opposite direction, waiting for my death.

"King? Where have you been?" A third voice joins in, the figure of a woman comes out behind the hybrid. 

She looks at him and then at me, she lets out a sigh and runs her hand through her long platinum hair.

"What have you done? I told you not to see any humans "

"I have not done anything, she looked for me and called me kitty! " He crosses his arms. "Nobody calls the king of the lycanthropes a kitten!"

"Well, well ..." The woman takes the talking animal in her arms. "What do we have here?" 

She offers me a hand to get up, I accept it suspiciously, lifting me off the ground and shaking off my legs.

"Who you are?"

"L-luz Noceda" My voice trembles but I try to compose myself since showing weakness is not going to benefit me. "How have you made that effect for your cat to talk?"

"I am not a cat!" The little one is restless but the woman calms him down.

“You're right, he’s not a cat… let's say he’s something special and I'm a witch. So let's save the theater, I threaten to use you for a potion, you scream and run away, you tell this to your fellow humans and no one believes you. End."

"You're a witch?" I say excitedly, bringing my hands to my face. "It's like the stories I read!" I can't help myself and I walk around her, noticing the small details of her outfit. "Can you fly on a broom? And make potions? Can you make things disappear? "

"Okay, kiddo. I don't know if you heard correctly but I am a witch and I could end you with a snap of the fingers" She snaps them, a small flame coming out of them

"Wow! Is this how all spells work? "

The witch sighs and pushes me aside.

"I don't have time for this"

"Why? Are you on a mission to find ingredients for some powerful potion? " I walk behind her swinging my hands.

"That's it!" She turns and touches my forehead with her index finger "I have some very hard-to-find ingredients to find, will you help me?"

“Of course” She makes a circle with her index finger, leaving a yellow line where it passes and a scroll appears on her other hand. "Get everything on the list and come back here."

"Yes, witch lady." I salute and leave the alley.

Before turning the corner I turn, taking one last look, but there is no sign of any of them. I hold the paper against my chest.

"At least this gives me the certainty that it is real"

I read the first words of the paper << Red pond algae >>. I unsuccessfully think where I could get them, there is no pond around here and if I wanted to go to a river I would have to drive.

"Well, let's try the next one."

  
  


After getting a feather from a pigeon chick, a gold-colored tag from a soda, a handful of nectar from a tiny flowers, a faceless Halloween pumpkin, and the problematic algae of a putrid puddle, I head back to the alley. I'm in a hurry since I have to be home in half an hour. Without noticing where I am, I trip over a protruding part of a garbage bag. However the trash screams and I notice a pain in my ankle. I look down and see the little creature from before staring at my ankle, looking worried. Before I can verify what has hurt me, I hear the voice of the witch.

"Oh no King! Have you bitten her? "

Quickly looking down at my ankle, I lift the costume where there is a bite mark.

"I ... I didn't do it on purpose, she stepped on my tail and ..."

"Does he have rage? It's not that deep ”

“ No kid- ”

I can't finish hearing the witch's phrase because an indescribable heat overwhelms my ankle and I feel it move through the interior of my body. I scream, suffering and falling to the ground. 

I only think that this suffering ends. Tears escape my eyes. The full moon is getting bigger in the sky and it is calling me, I want to go towards it, I want to free myself. The image disappears and I see the hazy face of the witch.

"... me ... only me ..." I feel her hands like a light caress on my face.

My body becomes lighter, like I'm flying. A white flash and then the landscape changes completely. I look at the sky again, this time not just one, two moons call me to go with them. I get up, moved by them like a puppet, and start running on all four limbs.

"Luz!" I hear my name in the distance.


	2. Persecution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I know this is short but I didn't want to write more with no sense. Enjoy ^^
> 
> Twitter: @YazChill

Eda’s POV

"Luz!" I barely remembered the name of the human girl but at that moment it came out tearing my throat.

The wild creature kept running, ignoring anything but instinct. I take King and stick him in my hair.

"Shit King, Owlbert!" The palisman comes to my call and I climb on my staff. "We have to stop that girl."

For once King doesn't grumble, knowing what a big mistake he has made. I rise in the air and start to fly following the direction of the former human. She crosses the long path from the house, surrounded by a small forest, and reaches the center of the village. Luckily, on Halloween, the entire town is locked in their house, except for a few guards on patrol. 

I use a spell to make both myself and Owlbert invisible and go unnoticed by them. They are surprised to see Luz running through the streets, who seems to have no interest in attacking them, although she causes some damage by passing through the closed stalls of the market. They try to follow her without success.

She continues her way out of the urban nucleus, towards a dense forest, where I put aside the invisibility spell and descend to be at her height.

"Kiddo strop right now!" I get a grunt in response and I dodge a slap. "Aggh! King you owe me a cleaning week for this ”

“ Whatever you say…” He peeks out of the side of my hair “By the way, where is she? ”

Only a minute has passed and she has managed to give us a slip. I go back up to get a broader view but the trees and the darkness don’t allow me.

"If you hadn't distracted me!"

"You are the one who called me!"

"Now is not the time to argue, think King, where would you go if you were her?"

He puts his paw under his chin, thinking as he stares at the sky.

"King?"

"That's it!" He says pointing to the sky. "Today is a full moon, surely she’s looking for a high place, is what m-her instinct asks her" I notice a sorrow in your last words, it must be hard to totally lose contact with your instinct.

"I think I can tell where she is, Owlbert, over there!" I point to a place in the dark of night.

It took us a few minutes to get to the place, it is a quite high rock formation, few people can access it on their own but I doubt that this is a problem in this case. A howl from the place confirms my suspicions. The human, no longer so human, is propped up on all four limbs, staring at the moons with her eyes pigmented as the same colors as King, her clothing tattered and large fangs protruding from her jaw. 

I approach from behind silently and say the words of a spell that causes her to fall on the stone. I circle my finger to lift the body onto the staff next to me.

"That's it, let's go home"


	3. New home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!! I'm so happy I can post this chapter because the last one was very short. Anyway, I wanna to ask you guys which ships do you want to see including Lumity of course, I'll read you ^^
> 
> If you wanna contact with me or ask me questions feel free to do it at my twitter @YazChill

Luz’s POV:

I wake up with a horrible headache, I try to take a hand to my head but something holds it back. I look at my wrists, tied with metal chains.

"What happened yesterday?" I think, trying to remember the events.

I remember going out with my friends for sweets, losing them, then a strange-looking woman and her talking cat appeared in an alley...

"My ankle!" I exclaim looking at it.

The place where the bite was now is covered with bandages and although it still hurts a little the pain has no point in comparison with the pain I felt last night.

"Don't shout, it's too early" The witch clutching a cup looks at me "You kept us awake for a long time yesterday, did you sleep well?"

"Where am I? Why am I in chains? I got everything you asked for ”

“ Before answering you let me ask you a question, do you remember anything from last night? ” She takes a sip from his cup, in no rush for me to answer.

"I ..." I make an effort to try to remember "I was celebrating Halloween with my friends, then you and your cat showed up"

"I'm not a cat! I am King, the king of the lycanthropes and as one of them you must kneel down before me" The small figure comes out from the side of the witch

"One of them?”

The witch snorts, she puts the cup on the floor and leans next to me.

"If I let you go, will you promise me that you will not run away or bite me?" I nod and she frees me from the chains with a spell

I caress my wrists where the chains were, I have some little red marks that I suppose they will heal in a few days.

"Let me help you with that." With a circular motion of the fingers, bandages similar to the one on my ankle appear on my arms. "Okay, now we're going to have a chat. What do you humans have for breakfast? "

During breakfast, the witch, named Eda and her little companion named King, help me remember the blurry parts of the night. I discover that King is a werewolf who, due to circumstances that they have decided not to reveal, was condemned to inhabit the body he has now. When he bit me, he turned me into a lycanthrope, not of a pure lineage as he claims to be, but a werewolf for at all effects.

Besides, I'm no longer on Earth, I'm in a place called Boiling Islands, where humans doesn’t exist only all kinds of monsters like the ones that humans dress up on Halloween.

"But if I'm a lycanthrope as you say, why am I normal now?" I point out my own body by highlighting the evidence

"If you were a purebred you would always have a wolfish appearance although both purebreds and mixtures are more affected in certain situations, such as the full moons last night" The little animal pauses before continue "It is also very likely that you transform when you have a strong sentimental reaction, although not with such intensity"

"Sentimental reaction?"

"Anger, fear, pain ... Werewolves work for years to suppress their instincts in those situations"

"Okay, so if I don't go out on full moon nights and control my feelings, I can have a normal life on Earth, right? " Eda and King talk to each other with their gaze

Eda takes a step towards me and strokes my hair.

"Girl ... even though I think you will achieve self-control, it would take years to improve it and also ... you cannot return to Earth"

"Why can't I return to Earth?"

"The portals closed last night, we managed to enter in a matter of minutes"

"Are they closing? Then open one, you are a powerful witch ”

“I appreciate the compliment, but opening and closing portals is not in anyone's hands. They only open once a year, on Halloween night and believe me, I already have a hard time having a private portal ”

“Only on Halloween? Couldn't an exception be made?"

"It is the night in which more magic is concentrated in the Boiling Islands, the witches took advantage of it to open the portals and return to Earth for a few hours" Eda places her already empty cup on the table "Some did it to return to see their families, others to interact with humans. But they despise us ”She stares at me“ They feared us, envied us and started hunting us down. They skinned the werewolves, staked the vampires for urban beliefs, the mermaids began to live alone in the depths, you burned witches "I see the reflection of a bonfire in Eda's eyes

"Well I ... I haven’t done any of that and I wouldn't ... I find you so cool and also now I'm part of you somehow” The witch takes a couple of deep breaths until she calms down.

"You're right kiddo... so forget about your previous life and Earth"

"Then I want to stay and be a monster like you"

"What?"

"Yes, next year I will control my powers and return to Earth" I look at my hands and clench them into a fist "I have to go back with my mother and I will show that humans and monsters can coexist"

"As you say ... . Take a shower, you smell like a wet wolf" I start to walk to the bathroom when I hear "Oh and put some clothes on, I think I have something of your size in my closet"

After showering I go to Eda's closet and choose the least extravagant thing I see, a basic white t-shirt and a black jacket with purple details. For bottom parts I wear short jeans with a belt because they are wide at the waist, some slightly torn leggings underneath and some shoes that are close to a trainers.

I go out already dressed to the living room where King and Eda watch a program in their crystal ball.

"How do I look?" I put my hands on my hips and pose.

"I think you are missing something" Eda turns her index finger and a necklace made of the same material as the belt appears on my neck

"It is not very my style" I say pulling this since it is a little tight

"It is to put a leash on if you transform again " She adjust the necklace, leaving it a little looser "It also looks good on you, trust me, I'm a fashion expert "

"I like it, it's something the king of lycanthropes would wear himself" He smiled and I pat him behind the ears “Don't treat me like a dog! But I didn't say stop either ..." Eda and I laughed

"I guess this will be my new home" I think, sitting between them to see the crystal ball


	4. Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was supposed to post yesterday!!  
> I've done a Luz werewolf fanart if you wanna check it in my twitter @YazChill

Luz’s POV

I wake up to the feeling of a pressure in my stomach caused by King’s paws.

“King? What are you doing here?” I rub my eyes, still asleep.

“Eda told me to wake you up, she has a job for you”

“A quest?!” I stand up over the sheets that are part of my bed on the attic

“Not a quest, we’ll wait for you downstairs”

I yawn and I get my clothes changed, I went downstairs and Eda gives me a sack that I let fall to the floor because my weak nerd arms can’t bear the weight.

“What is this?” I try to open the sack to peek inside

“You’ll see” She casts a spell to close the sack

As Eda and I loaded with a sack and King in Eda’s hair, we get out of the house. Until now I had not noticed the nature of this place, the usual blue sky is purple here and the clouds are an ocher color that gives it an enchanted appearance.

"Luz stop fantasizing, around here" We walk along the long path surrounded by forest until it opens onto a plain where there are some buildings.

“Is this the village?”

“Part of it”

In the central square there are some stalls that sell all kinds of strange objects, Eda stops in front of a closed tent. We enter through the back where she orders me to put the bag down. There are objects in every corner of the store, some are familiar to me and others are used for everyday life like a hanger.

“What do you do here?” Eda draws a circle and the front part of the tent opens with a counter and some objects in there

“I sell human collectibles” We went out to the counter, which overlooks a makeshift alley of stalls

“Human collectibles? I thought you hated humans”

“Everyone here does but there’s also a lot of inquisitive monsters and I am the only one who have this” She picks a car jack and she moves it, up and down “This is perfect for fighting stress, oh and this” She drops the car jack that nearly crushes King and she shows me a dress stockings as she puts them in her head “I’m sure that if you wear this for a long time your face will slim down”

“That’s no-” She interrupts me when she gets a little TV that reflects my image in black

“Some people say that this object only shows sadness” I set aside the TV from my face

“It’s only a TV Eda. Why did you want me to come?”

"Precisely for this, you as a human know what these products are for" She opens her arms pointing the tent "I need you to sell them with me"

“You brought me here to sell human trash?”

“Human collectibles! Don’t listen to her folks” A few persons that were interested in the tent walk away as they her my comment “We lost those customers for your fault”

“My fault? You are supposed to teach how to control myself and find a way to open a portal, not to use me as a seller!”

“Well kiddo, we need money to live”

“I’m out, I want to see something interesting” I get my shoulder bag from the inside of the tent and I lose myself in the hallways of the market

I walk without looking at the tents, just thinking how I’m going to fix my problem by my own.

“How I am supposed to control my feelings?”

“What do you think of some  _ monster-med _ ?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Wait a minute, who said that?” I turn around and I see a pig dress in a suit with a demon tail, on a counter

“Nice to meet you, I’m Tibbles” He offers my his hand and I shake it “I see that you’re a little stressed, why don’t you join our  _ monster-med _ session?”

“What is that?” The pig puts aside a curtain from the tent to let me see inside a group of monster sitting down in a circle with their eyes closed “Ohh, is meditation”

“Meditation? I neve heard that word, are you a foreigner?”

“Mmh, well, yeah I’m visiting my family…”

“How are they called? Tibbles knows everyone here”

“Oh well, they aren’t really talkative so I don’t think you would know them” I shake my hand downplaying

“And what beast are you? You don’t look like any monster” He gets a paper and a pencil

“Mmh, I’m a werewolf, but my genes aren’t very strong, you see. Oul!” I impersonate a howl

“Ok, based on your features you can be added to the group right now, wanna join?” I nod and he lets me enter

“Hi everyone” They open their eyes and look at me without answering “Wow!  _ Monster-med _ , so cool!” I put my hand up but I put them down immediately as I don’t get an answer

I sit down in silence in the place they let me. A guy with a blue skin and some scales starts speaking.

“We are going to start closing our eyes slowly and breathing very slowly and deep” They all start closing their eyes as he says and I do the same “Now we are gonna focus on our own breathing, feeling the air as it enter through our snouts, noses or gills, following it’s curse for our body and renovating the oxygen of our cells and then getting out again”

He stops talking to let us concentrate on our breathing. I concentrated way too much that I fell asleep. I don’t know how time passes but the amphibian guy wakes me up touching my shoulder.

“We have finished” I nod and stand up, stretching my arms

“Someone is waiting for you, werewolf” I heard the pig from outside

“Who?” I get out of the tent and two figures dress up in grey clothes and with black peak masks look at me

“That’s the human” Tibbles points at me with his hoof

“What?!” The guards get closer to me and I pull the curtains over them

I start running in the opposite direction, looking everywhere for Eda’s tent. The guards are not far behind me and the populace join them when they hear that I’m a human. I manage to give them a slip by hiding under a tent. I stick out my head and when I see not suspicious thing I get out of my hiding place and I walk fast, trying not to draw attention on me. A woman with teeths on her face and eyes on her cheeks shouts when I past by her side

“The human!”

I start running again, dodging the riots of people until I get to a alley of the market with a large building behind. I put my back to the wall, the crowd surrounding me and shounting. Some of them have torches and others have the first thing they could such a bone of a giant animal. The guards approach towards me.

“I didn't do anything!” They try to grab my arm “Don’t touch me!” I feel my voice deeper and they apart from me “No one touches me”

My arms now have hair and my hands are now claws, the crowd watch me horrified

“It’s a hybrid! It’s a monster like us!”

“Still being a human, let’s get her kill!”

The guards try to contain the crowd but crushes them. Then Eda appears on her staff and offers my her arm

“Get on!” I grab her arm and jump on the staff

She ascends and gets us out of the market. I hold tight to her and my arms went back to normal. Eda hears me crying and decides to break the silence.

“You had fun there kiddo”

“I’m sorry Eda, I should have stayed with you and King”

“Don’t worry, we’ll teach you all that you need, but you must be patient” Eda descends in front of the house, where Hooty welcomes us

“How was your day? Do you want to hear about mine? Hoot! Hoot!” He starts speaking despite the fact that we enter the house and ignore him


	5. New friends

Luz's POV

I take off my cape when I see the house in the distance. After greeting Hooty I enter the house, Eda receives me expectantly and I give her the ingredient she had asked for.

"Perfect" She saves the herbs in a jar that she leaves on a shelf. "I have something for you"

"It's a stick?!" I shake my body excitedly and when I realize my reaction I cough to hide it "I mean ... what is it?"

"Did you bring Luz a stick and not me?!" King shouts from the stool he climbs on to get higher

"It's not a stick!" She takes out a parchment and spreads it out revealing a drawing of me, with one half with human body and the other like a wolf "Your first << Wanted >> poster"

"Oh ... how cool" I fake a smile and follow with my gaze the witch who hangs the sign next to hers, where she is drawn next to King "Thanks to that I can't go out without fear that someone will lynch me" I let go ironically, covering my mouth instantly regretting my words

"Well, I've been like this for longer than I can remember and believe me, you get used to it" She takes her staff and a gray cape like mine "We are going to the market, could you identify those objects?" She points a pile of objects in the corner of the room

I nod and walk them to the door to wave them off. I move to the place where the objects are and begin to classify them into garbage, possible sale and valuable. Hooty approaches the place and begins to speak in his shrill voice.

" _ Gracias a Dios _ " I say when I finish the task and I leave the house to take a walk only for not to hear Hooty anymore.

I pull on the hood of my cloak and start walking through the woods. Without realizing it, I get farther away than I wanted from the house and hear voices, I hide behind a bush, holding the hood over my head.

"... you can't bring it to life" A girl of my age with mint green hair and bloodshot eyes speaks to a shorter one, in an unfriendly way

"Yes I can" Answers the other one with her back to me and bends down "Aggh!"

"I told you" Now the girl has golden eyes, with the usual white color in the rest of the eye

She holds out one hand and the other gives her a couple of snails.

"I don't know why they brought you back if you can't do the simplest tasks" She walks away from the other girl

"How I hate your damn bindings!" Screams the girl with black hair when she thinks that no one can hear her

Creeping plants grow out from under her feet and surround the place, one of them hooking my leg.

"Ah! Get me out of here! "

"Who speaks?" The girl turns and looks at me, lets out a gasp and puts her hands to her face "You are the human they were chasing the other day at the market"

"No, I'm not" I grab my hood that has fallen due to gravity to cover my face

The plants go back underground and I fall on my back. I complain but get up quickly, defensively.

"Yes you are"

Before she can speak again I begin to walk toward the house.

"Wait! I'm not going to do anything to you, I'm just curious "

I notice her hand on my shoulder but when I go to remove it I see that it is only her hand

"Ahh!" I scream throwing my hand to the ground

"Oh, sorry" The girl picks up her hand and places it, making a few movements with it to check that it is properly placed "It happens to me often, it is what happens when you come back to life. I am Willow "

"Luz ... are you a zombie?"

"Oh no... I was a witch but I died and my parents brought me back, that's why the patches and scars all over my body... they had a hard time getting it"

“How cool! You are like Frankestein "

"Fran-who?"

"Doesn't matter, who was your friend?"

“She is not my friend, at least not anymore. It's Amity Blight "

"It looks like a snobby" Willow laughs and I put a hand on my chin thoughtfully "What kind of monster is her? She looked like a demon with those red eyes but then they changed "

"Oh, she is a vampire and about the eyes ... it is her power, she can make bindings on her or others and they are mandatory"

"And what has she done to you?"

"I had to revive this plant, but now it is calcined by my electricity" She takes the flower in her hands "She's right, I am not able to use my magic"

"Are you kidding me? What you've done with the vines before has been incredible"

"You think?" I nod noticing my body moving with enthusiasm like a dog "The problem is that I am not able to control it ..."

"You have to practice, I can't control my powers either, but when I do I will show the Boiling Islands who Luz Noceda is"

"I know, the problem is that it is a job for the high school and I have the presentation today"

"High school? Do you have those here? "

"Of course"

"Can I go?" I move my hips like I have a tail behind

"I don't think it's a good idea if they are looking for you in town ..."

"You're right" I stop moving and then an idea comes to my mind "That's it, I have a solution that will benefit us both"

A few hours later, carried in a cart by Willow and painted green like her skin, we managed to enter the high school. It is a large white building and inside large corridors with lockers accompany us. Unimaginable varieties of monsters chat with each other.

"This is so cool" I whisper so only Willow can hear me

"Shh, don't screw it up"

We go through a corridor with a pair of doors that delimit classes of different subjects. We go into one, where only the vampire girl from before and two other girls she’s talking to, are in class. Willow places the cart next to the table where she sits.

"Look who has arrived, the short-circuited" says the girl with pink skin and with three eyes, she makes a gesture with her hand and the notes that Willow had on the table begin to burn

Luckily, Willow put out the fire in time. I can't help but growl at the attitude of the three girls, why do they have to be like this with someone so good?, but Willow glares at me to keep me quiet.

More students enter in the class and shortly after the teacher enters, due to his small height I deduce that he is a goblin or a dwarf. He sits in his chair and begins to give a speech about the importance of his subject when he finishes, he calls the vampire to present her power. 

She uses it, turning her eyes red again, and forces the teacher to give her the highest grade, which he must do and also praises. The next to come out is the girl with pink skin, called Boscha, who makes a demonstration of the handling fire, despite how impressive it is the teacher does not give her the highest grade because he says that her third eye has deviated towards one side without your control. The third of the group, Skara, approaches, dragging a water tank with her, when she enters it her legs transform into a tail and her hair is released from the ponytail. In addition to her incredible ability to swim, she shows how she handles water at will and even how she communicates with a crab in the tank. The teacher qualifies it as merely satisfactory.

I swallow hard when I hear Willow's name, we’ll have a difficult time with this teacher. She gets up and leads me to the front of the class, where she pretends to use a spell and I stand up, dramatizing my return to life. When I am fully standing, the class is silent, until the teacher begins to clap.

"Incredible Willow, you have managed to revive not a plant but a monster" He approaches Amity and takes out her golden pin "You deserve this" He places the pin on Willow's school uniform cape, where the letters shine <<Best student >>

"What?! That can not be! She must have cheated” The vampire rises from her seat and accuses Willow with her finger.

"Amity, your partner has done an excellent job, you should congratulate her"

I wink at Willow seeing how everything has gone smoothly

"Haven't you seen that?" The vampire begins to despair

"Amity if you continue like this I'm afraid I'll have to kick you out of class"

She sits down and Willow returns with the cart to her place

After class we go to the cafeteria, where they put food that looks pretty bad, something that is also seen on Earth in fact. Willow sits at a table alone.

"Where is the friend you told me about?"

"Ahead" She says pointing to a lamp from which a blue smoke comes out

"Hello" The smoke takes the form of a boy, younger than us.

"You are a genius?!"

"Are you a human?!"

"Shh guys, someone can hear us"

"Who is going to listen to us?" I say snorting

Within seconds a mint-colored bat appears on the table and transforms into its vampire form.

"What do you not want to be heard?" She looks at us alternately and I impersonate a creature without a brain

"Amity, could you let Gus and me eat in peace?, I know you're not used to failure but it's not my fault" Amity's face turns red and she gets off the table, walking backwards to continue looking at us

"She's crazy" I say with a hand gesture

“Definitely… well, tell me about yourself, human. I love your culture! "

"Seriously? I thought that everyone hated humans here. "

"I am the creator of the only human cult club in the institute, I love you"

"Is there a club? How many are you?"

"Well, we currently have three members... but we are getting bigger"

We take advantage of the meal time to exchange information; I tell him about the Earth and how I ended up here and he tells me what his race is like. He tells me that his father was trapped in a lamp for 10,000 years but still sleeps in one. He can also grant small wishes, create illusions and in some way change it’s shape in any object. The only limit he have on fulfilling wishes is three rules: you can't kill anyone, you can't bring anyone to life, and you can't make someone fall in love.

After eating, Willow decides to take me to the entrance so I can leave without anyone recognizing me, but in front of the door the dwarf professor and the vampire are waiting for us.

"Professor? What are you doing here?"

“Amity has told me something very interesting about your creation and I am curious.

Would you let me explore it? " He takes a scalpel out of his pocket.

I look at Willow hoping she will get me out of the situation.

"Run Luz" I jump off the cart and start running down the hall as Willow throws the cart towards them as a distraction.

Willow runs to my side, leaving both behind but the vampire turns into a bat and blocks our way. Willow puts a hand on the ground and vines start to grow out of it.

"Runaway!"

I take advantage of the distraction and keep running through the corridors, without seeing a possible exit I grab my arm and throw myself against a window. Luckily I only fell one floor and I can recover in time. I keep running in the direction of the owl house, on my now four paws. Thanks to my half transformation I manage to escape and get home before Eda and King have returned from the market.

I go to the bathroom and check my shoulder, that has a glass stuck in it, when I see the blood I faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Dios = Thank God


	6. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for letting you in a cliffhanger with Luz almost dying but I had to add a bit of drama. Enjoy!!!

King’s POV

"Fifty-two, fifty-three and fifty-four" I put the snails back into the sack.

"Not bad" The witch takes the sack and saves it "Let's go and pick it up and return home"

I nod and we begin to pick up the stall, even though most of the work is done by Eda. Once the store was closed, we left the square towards the owl house, talking about the increase in customers this week.

"Hello! Luz has already arrived, she is asleep" says Hooty, standing out of the door

"Has arrived? I told her not to leave the house if it was not necessary” Eda sighs and we enter the house

"I'm going to see her" I go up to the attic where only Luz's makeshift bed is there but without a trace of her "She's not in her room" I go down jumping on the steps one by one

"She must be in the bathroom" She fiddles with the kitchen objects until she finds the one she's looking for.

"I'm going to look, although Hooty said she was asleep" I knock on the bathroom door and ask for Luz

"Do you really trust what he says?"

"Luz? I'm going to enter "I open the door a little when I didn't receive a answer

Luz is lying on the ground, with a pool of blood under her.

"Luz!" I go up to her and try to wake her up by tapping her face "Eda come see this!"

"If the shower has clogged aga-" Eda appears at the bathroom door and watches the scene "Quick, bring me all the jars marked with a green label." She puts me away from the body and I go to the kitchen to get what she asks for.

I use a stool to reach the jars and grab as many as I can in my arms. I go to the living room where Eda has laid Luz on the couch. I give her the jars and she briefly checks them until she opens one and throws the contents into Luz’s mouth. She uses a spell that puts bandages on my hands.

"Give them to me when I ask you" I nod silently and stand next to her

She takes the crystal out of her arm and asks me for the bandages that she uses to cover the wound. She checks the rest of her body for more damage and relaxes when she sees that that’s all.

"Is she going to be okay?" I hold the hand of Luz

"Yes ... you just have to wait for her to wake up"

I put Luz's hand on my head, as she usually does when she pets me. Eda saves the jars and leave me looking after Luz. I ended up asleep leaning my back on the sofa.

A movement of the furniture wakes me up, I turn around and see Luz opening her eyes and looking around.

"What happened?"

"Luz!" I hug her and notice the presence of Eda who must have heard us

"Kiddo, what have you done to get that wound?" Points to the bandage now a little reddish on her arm

"I...I went to Monster High"

"Where did you go?"

"It's the high scho-"

“I know what it is, what I want to know is why you went. I told you not to leave the house if it was not necessary and even worst alone "

“I didn't plan to go, it was an unexpected oppportunity. Besides I was not alone, Willow and Gus were with me "

"Who are they? If they were responsible for your injury, they will have to face the wrath of the king of the werewolves "

“No, King, they are my friends. The wound was made when I jumped out of a window "

"Why exactly would you do that?" Eda puts a hand on her waist

“I was running… but it's not what you think! It's just that a professor wanted to dissect me "

"I forbid you to go back to Monster High"

"Why? There are people like me, I want to go to high school! "

"You won’t go!" The witch makes a much harsher tone of voice and even seems to grow in size

Luz gets up from the sofa and goes up to the attic, slamming the door. Eda sits on the couch, putting her hands on her face.

"Don't you think you've been a bit harsh?"

"King, I have been to that high school and I know that if you are not what they want you to be they will make your life impossible"

"Yes, but-"

"Leave it, she get over it" She goes back to the kitchen to continue mixing ingredients for a potion

I look around the room and notice a book on the shelf. I put it down with difficulty and read the cover, << Monster High Yearbook >>. I open the book to see its content, it seems relevant enough to show it to Luz. I go up to her room and knock on the door before entering.

"Leave me alone"

"I'm King" I peek through the door and see how she puts her square machine on the floor to look at me

"What do you want?"

"I have something to teach you"

She touches the ground next to her and I sit in that place. I show her the yearbook and we start turning the pages. There are photos and anecdotes of all the students, although we pay particular attention to the ones from Eda. At the beginning of the year she was a star student, with an innate ability for magic but little by little she was receiving more punishments for her vandalism until there comes a point where she does not appear in more photos.

"I didn't know Eda went to Monster High, she never mentioned it"

"Well, according to what she has told me, she does not have a special affection for that time" I close the yearbook when we finish seeing it

"I understand that it didn't go well for her but it doesn't have to happen to me, she has to let me go out and explore on my own"

"Maybe if you explain it to her, remembering why she went there once, she can come to her senses"

"Yes, you're right, I'm going to give it a try!" She grabs the yearbook and rush downstairs leaving me behind

Luz with her puppy eyes convinces Eda to fix things and they spend the afternoon talking and looking at the yearbook and I decide not to disturb.

  
  
  


"I did it King!" Luz tells me at dinner time

"I'm glad"

"Well, but if something goes wrong it won't be tried again" Eda points at us with a fork


	7. Convention (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry guys I should have post yesterday on Halloween but I couldn't ! I'm trying to post ASAP and I'm doing drawings os the characters designs and some scenes at my twitter @YazChill. I'm also starting exams and I can't do more! Please be patient!
> 
> I don't disturb you more, enjoy!

Luz’s POV

Although I get to spend a little bit of time on the street, Eda forces me to rest so that the wound heals and there is always someone waiting for me to stay at home, her, King or Hooty. But thanks to the magic ball that Eda has given me, I am able to liven up the days, watching programs, including soap operas and talking to Gus and Willow.

They tell me that the cleaning work continues due to the mess we did when we ran away from the teacher. They also tell me about their classes, which makes me want to go there even more and although Eda has accepted, they are still looking for me in the town and she would not let me go being injured even though I am almost healed.

"You should come to the coven convention" Suggests the witch

"Yes, you surely like it and it will be easier to go unnoticed with so many people" Gus takes out an informational poster and shows it to the crystal ball

"What is that?"

"It is an event that is held every year to attract new students or integrate monsters into a coven that benefits both parts" Willow looks to the side "Although my parents say it only benefits the emperor"

"Is it like finding a job?"

"Yes, similar, but what happens in here is that you can start from high school" Gus responds since he understands how jobs on Earth work

"I'll try to convince Eda, when is it?"

"Tomorrow afternoon"

Just when I mention her, she appears at the front door next to her small partner, so I say goodbye to my friends and turn off the crystal ball. They are stained with a kind of brown mass.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing, only a basilisk has tried to eat us" Eda uses a spell to clean her clothes "Luckily he didn't have time to digest us"

"If you call that luck..." King shakes himself like a dog to remove the remains of the substance.

"I call this luck." She holds a scale the size of his head

“Did you go on a mission without me? I thought you were going to the market! "

"If we had told you, you would have wanted to come and you know you have to rest"

"I'm tired of doing nothing..." I moderate my tone to make the request "I spoke with Gus and Willow and they told me that tomorrow there is a monster coven convent-"

"Say no more, you want to go, right?" I nod and shake my body excitedly "Let me see that arm and I'll tell you if we can go"

I extend my arm and Eda removes the bandage with a spell, the wound is now just a scratch and the witch gives me permission to go to the convention.

"But I'll go with you, wherever you go alone something happens and I have to save you"

"I want to go too!" King jumps off the ground

"Okay, the three of us will go but we have to go unnoticed"

King and I nodded almost symmetrically.

"God, every day I am more afraid to see how you look alike"

  
  
  


Eda and I with our capes and King hidden in Eda's hair crossed the path, above there’s a band with the letters<< Welcome Monsters >>. As Willow and Gus said, there are a lot of people that I have a hard time finding them but Eda locates them.

"Hello, guys" I wave with the hand and I move aside "This is Eda"

"Oh, nice to meet you Owl Lady" Gus uses her best polite tone

"Call me Eda, kiddo" A bulge forms in Eda's hood and it shoots out, hitting me in the chest

"And this is King" I put him on the ground

"Is he the one who transformed you?" Willow bends down to catch up with him "He's too cute for a werewolf"

"Right?"

"Nobody calls me cute!" He moves his paws throwing fists in the air but gives up aside when Willow caresses him behind the ear

Once the presentations were made, we began to tour the tents set up by each coven. Willow, Gus and I go ahead, checking each and every one of the stalls, where they tell me curiosities, while Eda and King walk a little further.

There are covens of monsters I didn't even know existed like lions with wings and scorpion’s tails or a variant of dragon called  _ Wyverin _ . We also pass the Genie Coven, where Gus introduces us to his father, a famous newscaster in the Boiling Isles.

When we got to the werewolf stand, I was amazed at everything it contained. Lots of posters with werewolves portrayed as true heroes, a drawing of the internal anatomy and even a concept map that explains the traditional mating.

"Hello, do you want to take a test to know your social rank?" A boy with brown hair and who’s probablys around Gus's age gives each of us a application form "It only works on werewolves but it's fun to do for other monsters"

I take it and I start filling it out while the boy, named Mattholomule talks to Gus.

"Do you know each other?"

"Oh yes, he is one of the members of the human culture club that I told you about"

"So, do you like humans?"

"Totally opposite, I hate them and that is why I think it is powerful to have information from them to know their weaknesses" I hide in my hood while I look at Gus who shrugs

I continue with the application form in which there are questions as complicated as choosing between saving your family, your friends or yourself in a risky situation to what kind of meat is your favorite. When we finish we return the papers to the werewolf who passes on to his companions for them to review. We wait a few minutes and they give us the results: Willow is beta, Gus omega and I am alpha. This last piece of information is said with a bit of anger and surprise from the boy.

"We haven't had an alpha since Matt" Says a blonde girl, making him turn red

"... surprising ... it isn’t normal for other types of monsters to obtain this result, what kind of monster were you?"

"E-eh ... I ..."

"Well kids, I think it's time to go." Eda puts her hands behind our backs and pushes us to the next position.

"Thanks Eda"

"You're welcome" She winks at me and points to a tent

“It's the witches' coven, I'm going to take a look. Don't misbehave ” She ruffles our hair and goes to the tent with King

"The next tent is ..." Says Gus looking at a map

"Vampires" Concludes Willow

"Yes, vampires, how did you know?" She grabs him by the face and makes him look at the post, where the preppy vampire is.

"We better move on to the next one" Willow says pulling our arms but I get rid of her grip and head to the stand.

"Amity" I say looking at her and attracting the attention of the people who were in the stand

"Human" I put down my hood as it is useless to continue hiding my identity

The tension in the environment is cut off when two other vampires with the same green hair color and similar features stand on either side of Amity.

"Are you a human?" Says the boy

"Of course she is. You have already heard Mittens, and the best of all is that she is this human "The girl shows a wanted poster with my drawing" Although the drawing does not do justice to reality "She winks at me and I blush

"Why don't you introduce us to your friend Mittens?"

"Do not call me that way! And she's not my friend "She leaves the post to come face to face with me, a circle of people surrounds us "She's my enemy "

"Yes? Well, you are even more my enemy ”I accuse her with my index finger

"Wow, Mittens, I think that's a threat" The boy leans on her shoulder "How are you going to answer that?"

"Aggh!" She takes the boy's arm off of her and takes a step back, sounding like she's stepping on something inconsistent.

And so it is, because behind is King, mourning the loss of the cupcake that Amity has stepped on.

"King, are you okay?" I ignore the vampires and bend over to check his body

"I do, but I can't say the same about my food" He looks up at the vampire "Ask forgiveness!"

"Why should I apologize to a pooch?"

King lets out a gasp and I stand up.

"Apologize to him" I put a finger on her chest

"Or what? Are you going to run away again? "

"No, I'm going to challenge you to a monster duel" There is a general gasp from the crowd "If it exists"

"Yes, there is" Says the other girl and another gasp is heard from the crowd

"If I win, you apologize"

"And if you lose, you will give up trying to be one of us and you will return to your world." Even though I don't like the conditions, I can't go back now

"Deal" I reach out my hand but she changes her eyes to red, making the binding Willow told me about.

"Ready" I notice something invisible brushing against me, I suppose it’s the effect it has


	8. Convention (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I posted some edits of the covention chapter but in this, my version. Check them at my twitter @YazChill https://twitter.com/YazChill

Luz’s POV

"Can you explain to me again how you ended up in a duel against a vampire?"

"Well, when I wa-" I begin to explain the story

"Don’t, it was a rhetorical question" Eda puts a hand on her face "How do you intend to win if you don't even know how to transform yourself at will?"

"I don't know, my body asked to do it"

"Well, that body of yours is getting you into more trouble than I can get you out of"

"We trust you Luz" Willow and Gus appear behind some curtains

"Yes, we will be supporting you from the stands" Says Gus creating a cape and a crown that fits on my body

"Thanks guys"

"Yes, yes, we appreciate the support but we have to prepare Luz for the duel" Eda kicks them out

"What have you thought of? Are you going to teach me how to transform myself? "

"Better" She searches in her dress

"Are you going to teach me magic?" She takes out a red jar

"This"

"A sauce?"

"It is not a sauce, it is pure rabbit blood"

"For what?"

"This increases the physical capabilities of werewolves, take it" She opens the bottle and gives it to me

"But this is cheating"

"Kiddo look at this" Eda slightly pulls the curtain facing the combat circle where Amity practices her movements "Do you really want to face her with your human body? You wouldn't last a minute "

I sigh and swallow the content in one gulp, thinking it was going to be unpleasant but I like th taste in my mouth.

"It's delicious"

"That's my puppy" She pats me on the head "Now we need a little incentive" Eda stomps on my foot

I scream in pain and soon it turns into a growl and my claw goes around Eda's neck

"Hey, watch out" I draw away and look at my arms full of hair and with claws.

Unlike other transformations not caused by the moon, my feet have also changed their morphology to animal legs, my mouth has all the set of teeth of a wolf and I have even grown a tail. Also, I have grown a few inches so I am now taller than Eda.

"Good luck" She pushes me into the sand where Amity is talking to a dark haired woman

When they see me, they exchange a few words and the woman leaves. A monster from the audience presents the duel and gives the signal to start. Amity lunges at me with a deadly blow that I dodge just in time. Without being aware of my capabilities I start to escape, running on my 4 paws.

"Running away again human?" She provokes me and I answer, my voice accompanied by a deep growl

"Don't even dream of it" I threw myself on top of her and we rolled on the ground until she gets to be on top of me

I move my neck to avoid a few blows that were going to my face. I push her with my legs and she bumps into a wall. At first I feel bad, thinking that I have overstepped but soon she recovers and returns to the attack.

"Break her legs!" I hear Eda from inside the prep room

"Edalyn?" The black-haired woman peeks out from the other room

"Lilith?"

"Do you know each other?" Says Amity as we push with our hands in each other's to see who has more strength

"She's my sister" Says the one with black hair "Stop the fight!"

The presenter, a little absent, plays an instrument and Amity separates, letting me fall to the ground due to the force I was exerting. I look at the two witches.

"Why are you stopping it? We were winning ”

“Because I'm sure you cheated. Human, come here” I obey when I see Eda nod

The witch casts a spell and a wave passes through my entire body, when it finishes the witch smiles.

“I was right, they cheated! She has traces of rabbit blood! " Says out loud for the public to hear

"That is not true!" Says Eda

"If you have cheated, I’ll win" Says Amity next to her mentor

"You have cheated too!" Eda walks over to Amity and turns her around, lifting her hair and showing a spell placed on the back of her neck.

"You cheated?" Amity stares at her mentor in disbelief

"I…"

"You didn't believe in me!" She transforms into a bat and gets out of the sand

"Haha, Lilith the perfect one has cheated" Eda says in a playful tone

"You have also cheated"

"But no one would expect it from my perfect sister, besides I don't need anything to show that I am more powerful than you" Eda looks at her nails carelessly

"It is not true! I challenge you to a witch duel "

"Ok, if I win you will remove my kid's pursuit order" She points at me nonchalantly as if the thing is not about me.

"Ok, and if I win, you will join the witches' coven"

Eda nods and without further delay casts a spell at Lilith who dodges with agility and they begin to engage in a fight of yellow and blue spells that few can follow with their eyes.

I decide to get out of there, get my cloak back and manage to calm myself back to my normal shape. I notice a small pain in my extremities due to the morphological change, it is not comparable to the transformation of the full moon but it is notorious. I try to leave the convention by walking in places where there are fewer mosnters and I notice a lonely person sitting in a corner.

I approach the vampire who has her head in her arms and lifts it up when she notices my presence.

"What do you want?" I can tell on her face that she have cried

"I just wanted to apologize, I did not want to cheat" I sit next to her "I just wanted to show that I can be a monster"

"But you're not"

“I'm not human either, what am I supposed to be? On Earth they looked at me like a weirdo for being different and here I can be who I really am " She stares at me "About our binding, I will not try to be something that I am not... but I can't go home until the portals opens on Halloween "

"Luz" I look at her astonished because it is the first time I heard my name in her mouth.

Her eyes turn red for a moment and I notice the sensation of before leaving my body

"What have you done?"

"I have removed the binding"

"Why?"

"Neither of us has won" She gets up and looks at me before leaving "I will have no mercy and those cheap tricks won’t work with me next time”


	9. The library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for not posting before but I'm starting my exams period and I'll upload once a week. When I finish my exams I'll post more often, thanks for your patience!!!

Luz’s POV

"So you got me to enroll in Monster High?"

“More or less, I still have some issues to discuss with the principal but Lilith has managed to remove your search warrant. Advantages of being the favorite of Emperor Belos "

" _ Gracias _ !" I hug Eda who stands still, she’s not used to it

"I keep my promises kiddo" She caresses my head and separates from me

"So now that you can go out I need you to do some paperwork for me while I talk to him."

"Am I going to do a mission?" I let out a shriek of excitement

"Yes... you have to go to the library!" She tries to say it in an animated tone but my desire plummets

"... library ... is that some kind of code name?"

"No, you have to go to the library and return these books" She makes a circle with her finger and a pile of books appears in my arms

"Why so many?" My arms shake, threatening to give in

“Oh, I never returned any. Use your werewolf super strength” She slaps me on the shoulder and I fall to the ground with the books

"If I knew how to use it" I look at my arms

"Then use that human brain of yours" She takes her cape "I'm leaving"

"See you later" I pick up the books from the floor

I search among Eda's objects and decide to use a skateboard to be able to drag the books

"You coming?" I ask King who's having fun with a bone

"No thanks, it's my nap time" I nod and leave the house, finally without having to hide my identity

Due to the load, I walk slower than usual and I take advantage of it to see the town now that no one wants to kill me. Some people whisper when I pass by, I guess it will eventually come to an end.

I enter the library, it is a fairly modern building compared to the rest but very impressive. I approach a table where there is an ogre answering questions. After attending two nymphs in front of me, I approach the counter, where I leave all the books. The man takes off his glasses to look at me.

"What would it be?"

"I want to return these books"

He takes one at the top and checks the ID number on his magic ball.

"Edalyn Clawthorne?" I nod and the man sighs “These books should have been returned 30 years ago”

"Well ..." I scratch the back of my neck "Better late than never" The ogre looks at me confused without understanding the human expression "... what I mean is that at least they have returned"

"Okay, but tell her that her entry is banned." He points to a photo of a young version of Eda, under a << No Welcome >> sign.

"Sure" I stare at the man as he begins to sort the books

"What?"

"No, nothing"

"Go read something, you're in a library"

"Oh sure read, yeah"

I walk away from the table and walk through the corridors of the place. The truth is that it does not differ much from a library on Earth, except that instead of computers there are crystal balls, that some books fly and that the drawers that keep the letters are alive.

In these ones, despite the fact that there’s a sign that forbids feeding them, I try to give a candy to one, who spits out a few letters. I laugh and hear someone's voice, so I hide between two bookshelves.

"I am a book" I put my arms around my face trying to look like one

"... give me back my needle ..." I go towards the origin of the voice

It's Amity’s voice, who is reading a book to a group of children. I crouch next to the manga section so she doesn't see me. When the story ends, she closes the book and says goodbye to the children, they pass me by when they leave the room without seeing me, but I don’t have that luck with the vampire.

"Luz?"

"Amity!" I stand up and lean against the bookshelf pretending a casual reaction but I only manage to drop a couple of books and fall

Amity sighs and leans down to help me pick up the books.

"What are you doing here?"

“I was leaving some of Eda’s books…Do you read stories to children? I thought you were relentless " I tease her

"I" She turns red and looks away "It's just because it gives me points for high school"

"Sure…"

She leaves the room and the two green-haired vampires appear at the door.

"Hey Mittens, are you done with your books?" Says the boy

"Let me pass" She ignores him and try to make her way through the door

"Look who we have here" The girl approaches "I think they didn't introduce us properly, I'm Emira and this is my brother Edric"

"Luz"

"Luz the human, what a curious friendship you have found yourself little sister" Amity pushes the boy now that he does not have his twin by his side and manages to leave

"I have already told you that she is not my friend"

"You are siblings?!"

"Yes, we know, we don't look like little miss perfect but she doesn't cool friends as you are" Emira puts an arm around my shoulders and Edric repeats the action on the other side

"Am I cool?"

"Sure" Edric pulls away and winks at me, making me blush

"How about we have fun for a bit?" The vampire proposes

"Let me see what you have in mind" They look at each other and their eyes turn blue

Then, with a move of Edric's hands, an illusion of mailboxes spitting out all the letters appears

"How did you do that?"

"Oh, it's our power" Emira points to her head "I can read minds and Edric can project those thoughts"

"Amazing!"

"Do you want to try?" I nod and they look at me lighting up their eyes again

"I need you to focus on something" Emira says "Got it, Edric?"

"There it goes" He takes my thought and materialize it

The image of my mother in her nurse pajamas looks at me

"Mom? I miss you” I reach out to touch her and she disappears in my hand

"Sorry, if someone touches it, it falls apart, I still haven't mastered that"

I shake my head downplaying it

“Where were we going? Ah yes, let's play pranks"

We start playing pranks on the monsters in the library until the ogre catches us and kick us out. We left the building laughing.

"That was very funny guys" I wipe a tear from my eye that has come from laughing so much

"Yes, it has been" Emira leans on her brother to keep from falling and then they share a look and they nod

"Hey, tonight we want to come get a book and there is also a special event, do you want to come?" I nod "So see you tonight, cutie" Emira winks and makes me blush up to my ears

  
  
  


At night I go back to the library and wait for the twins to arrive at the entrance. I try to get into a cool posture to greet them but I can't decide on any.

"You are going to enter? Don’t get me worng, it's fun to see you doing that" Says Emira next to her brother

"Oh yeah" I blush with embarrassment and go beside them

"It is forbidden to enter" Edric takes out a scroll "But I'm allergic to the rules" He uses the scroll with a mechanism that I don't understand and the door opens

The library looks a bit creepy with the lights off but I don't let it show on my face and I still have a cool behavior. The twins go to a shelf in the botanical section and pick up a book. When they open it, a beautiful flower comes out of it of a color that I cannot describe with a green aura around it.

"What is that?" Emira closes the book and the flower disappears

"It's what happens tonight at the library"

"Amazing!" I shake my body with excitement and they laugh at the gesture

"You werewolves are very curious" Says Edric

We began to open books, releasing illusions everywhere. Some are quite dangerous monsters so we close those books immediately. I follow them to the romance section where they stop.

"Oh, the romance section ... I didn't know you are into this, I mean it's okay if you like it" I hide my passion for fanfiction so I don't look like a geek

"Yes, I specifically like this book" Emira pulls the book and the shelf moves to one side, revealing a secret hiding place

"A hideout in the library!" I enter inside it and check the interior "This is paradise"

“Yes, it sure is for Mittens. It's her hiding place” Edric goes to the back table and checks the papers

"What? Is it Amity's secret hideaway?" Emira joins her brother "I don't think doing this is a good idea guys" I try to stop them but a book falls and it opens

From it, small illusions of Amity appears and begin to speak.

"I feel so lonely" I try to close the diary and then a figure appears at the door

"What are you doing with that?" Amity picks up her diary and looks at me angrily

“I…"

"Get out! Everybody!" She picks up her desk and we get out of hideaway

"Have you seen the face she made?" Edric says imitating her

"Yes, it was great" They laugh but this time I am not 

"That wasn’t cool guys" They look at me and shrug their shoulders

"Well, let's go, it seems that the fun is over" They leave and I go back to the hiding place that is already closed by the bookcase, with Amity in front

"Amity I ..."

"Leave it Luz" She begins to walk down the hall "What could I expect from a human?"

I follow her and I trip, I grab onto a shelf and a book falls out. It opens and out of it comes out the creature that Eda got a scale from the other day. It is a snake with a bird's beak and enormous wings. The creature looks at me and makes an awful sound near my face, causing me to plug my ears.

"Watch out!" Amity throws herself on top of me, causing the monster to dig his fangs into the ground instead of into my body.

"Thank you" We get up and run away from the animal "What do we do?"

"We have to close the book"

"Any plan?"

"I can distract him transformed into a bat while you go to get the book"

"Let’s do it!"

Amity stands in front of the creature as I hide behind a bookcase. When she has her attention fixed on her, she transforms and begins to fly above the snake. I take this opportunity to go back for the book where his tail stays still. I step over it and feel something cold around my leg. I scream as his tail, now around my body, drags me across the ground.

"Luz?" Says Amity tangled in the monster's body

"She also caught you too? Transform into a bat "

“I can't, he has a substance on his skin that doesn't allow me to use any power. What are we going to do?" I notice my body getting tighter

"Skin, huh? I think I have an idea” I move as far as I can and manage to get one arm out of the grip

"What do you do? If you resist, it will crush you first "

"I'm trying to tear off a scale"

"For what? It is impossible to do that "

"Eda did it and if what you say is true that substance must also be in her scales so we can use it against her" I shoot a scale with all my power

"How can I help?"

"You are closer to his mouth, try to get him to swallow it" After a while I manage to remove the scale and the creature screams "Now!"

I throw the scale to Amity and she manages to put it into the monster’s mouth, taking the opportunity. In a matter of seconds it loses it’s size and becomes a small snake. Amity takes it and pets it.

"How cute"

"But he has to go" I take the book and close it, making it disappear

I walk over to Amity and we are silent for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"About what has happened before ... I was trying to stop your brothers from going through your stuff but I couldn't ... I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

"You know? I only went out with them because I wanted to get closer to you "

"To me?" She blushes "Why would you do that?"

"Although we did not start very well I think you are very powerful and deep down you are not a bad person, I thought we could be friends"

"Friends?"

"I understand that you don't want to after what happened... if I had a place like that I wouldn't let anyone bother me while I read my Azura’s books"

"Do you like Azura?"

"Wait, do you have Azura books here?" Amity nods and leads me to her hiding place where she has her collection of Azura’s books

“How cool! We could create an Azura fanclub"

"As long as it's secret ..." She looks to the side embarrassed

"So does that mean we're friends?" I shake my body with excitement and when Amity nods I surprise her by giving her a hug

"What is this?"

"A hug! You will get used to it "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Amity gay panic? I'm sure it's not the last one ;)
> 
> Gracias= Thank you


	10. A snow day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting earlier, the exams are going to end me :(

Luz’s POV

I look at my cup, half empty and half full of milk, a slam from Eda on the table brings me out of the trance

"Finish breakfast and put this on" She gives me a warmer jacket and a beanie.

"It's cold today?"

"Yes in the place we’re going to"

"I guess it's not a mission"

"It's a workout!" King says climbing on my back

"A workout!" I regain my enthusiasm

"Yes, for you to enter Monster High and not go to the baby class you have to show a minimal control of your powers"

"Finally I'm going to learn to use my powers" I say almost in a questioning tone, incredulous

"Get ready and we'll find out"

  
  


Once I’m ready, we get on the Eda’s staff and Owlbert takes us to some mountains where it is true that the temperature drops quite a few degrees, there is even a few meters of snow.

"Get us down right here Owlbert" The palisman obeys and leaves us on the ground "The good thing is that there is never anyone here"

"Hey Mittens, are you looking for this?" The Blights appears behind some bushes

"Give it back" Amity says to her brother

"Amity?" She stops paying attention to her brother and looks in my direction

"Luz, what are you doing here?"

“Oh, we are training. You know, things that babies wouldn't do” I lean against a tree trunk and slip because of the snow, ending up lying on the ground, where I pose pretending that the fall was on purpose.

Amity laughs and offers me her hand to get me up

"What are you doing?"

"Mittens has asked us to help her train" The twins get closer

"Yeah, she can't live without us" Edric pretends dramatically as he talks and tousles his younger sister's hair

"Yeah, is that for sure..." She repositioned his hair "Well, I guess we'll see each other later"

I nod and watch as they walk away

"Now you are friends with Lilith's apprentice?" Eda raises an eyebrow

“Yes, somehow. Where do we start?" King steps forward and enjoys his moment of glory as a teacher

"Well, first of all it would be to control your sentimental impulses"

"How do I do that?"

“There is nothing special, humans also have feelings. You have to repress that "

"How am I going to repress what I feel?"

"I don't know, I never did"

"Am I supposed to train with these tips?"

"I can't do more" The little werewolf crosses his arms

“That is why we have brought you to a quiet place” Eda points to a rock “Sit there and work on that. King and I are going to look for some plants "

I feel angry, fooled once again, and dragged into pointless training. I look at my hands that are in fingerless gloves.

"How am I supposed to control my feelings?"

I hear the vampires speak and I peek behind a fir tree. The twins create monster illusions and Amity defeats them with her powers. She wipes the sweat from her forehead with one hand and with the other she holds the medallion she is wearing, which Edric previously took from her.

"That was very good Mittens"

"Don't call me that, let's rest, it has to recharge" She takes off the medallion and leaves it in the tent they share

"Let's hunt dinner" Says Emira and Amity puts a hand to her mouth

"I pass, I have some fruits in my bag"

"C’mon Amity, it will be fun and you can also practice your aim" Edric puts an arm around her shoulder and they convince her to go into the forest

I make sure no one sees me and I walk over to the tent. I go inside and look for the pendant Amity was wearing. It is a pink color and although I think I remember it as a whole of that color, it is now half black. I put it on and walk out of the tent, back to the rock I was on.

"Okay Luz, now focus" I breathe several times as I learned in my short class of  _ monster-med  _ "Remember what you felt when you transformed"

I focus on feeling my body transform, removing the feelings that pushed it out of the way. I close my eyes and when I open them again my arms have transformed, I touch my ears and I notice them pointed.

"Great!" I throw a few claws into the air, fighting against imaginary enemies "Okay, now I'm going to try to de-transform myself" I refocus and visualize my human body, so I get back to my normal form "I did it!"

I jump with euphoria even though it doesn't last long because I'm pretty tired. I guess it will be from the effort. I sit on the rock and look at the pendant that is now totally black.

Eda and King come back from the forest and show me a large turquoise egg

"Where did you get that from?"

"Well, her mother was sleeping and we took advantage" A shadow appears behind both of them.

"A-are you sure she was asleep?" They don't seem to understand what I'm saying and I point to the figure

A monster resembling a yeti but with a mouth that occupies it’s entire head growls angrily. Without turning, Eda grabs King and starts running. The monster only focuses on them passing over the Blight tent, causing the creature to destroy it. The vampire appears, looking for the source of the sound.

"What was that?" Amity looks at the smashed tent

"A monster is chasing Eda and King, you have to help me"

"What have you got there?" Amity points to her necklace and I try to hide it but it's too late "Is it my medallion?"

"No?"

"You stole it!" She takes it off me and looks at it "And now it's empty, how are we supposed to help them?"

"We can ask your brothers for help ..."

“I lost them in the forest, they are probably being hunted too. They are going to die and we cannot do anything because of you” She throws the medallion at me

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to learn how to use my powers and I thought this could help me like it helped you"

"I'm going to rescue them, you stay here"

"I’m goi-" She pulls out her fangs

"Don't force me to use a bind, human" She transforms into a bat and heads down the path of destruction left by the monster

"She's right, if I can't control my powers without this I'm useless" I kick a stone "If only I could transform myself whenever I wanted ..."

I put my hands to my face and something brushes me in the movement. When I remove my hands they are claws again.

"Wait a minute" I touch my ears, checking that they have changed their morphology "I've done it again!"

My ears turn instinctively at the sound of a scream

"I'm going!"

I rest my claws on the ground, checking my balance, and take a few steps slowly before starting to run where my ears and smell guide me. I end up at the entrance of a cave, where Amity, in her normal form, enters. I approach her in silence and touch her shoulder causing her to be surprised. She looks at me in silence..

"You have transformed?" I nod "You smell like a wet dog"

"Eda says that a lot, are you going to let me help you now?"

"I guess you're not going to accept a no"

We enter in the cave in silence, I go ahead, guiding Amity with my night vision. I point to the bottom of the cave, where our friends are in a ticky substance.

"There they are, what do we do?"

"I think those claws of yours could be used to free them but I don't think we can get by without it seeing us" She points to the monster in the corner of the cave.

"Then we will fight"

"W-wait, Luz" She tries to hold me back but I come out of our hiding place and let out a howl before throwing myself at the monster

I manage to latch onto her neck but she knocks me against a wall with a sharp movement. Amity jumps to my aid, launching attacks against the monster. I get up heavily from the ground, my limbs are now human and I am also very tired.

"Luz! Release me to help you” Eda yells from the bottom of the cave

Avoiding the body of the monster I reach them and try to free them but the substance sticks to me.

"You have to transform into a werewolf" Says Emira

"Yeah, show us your cool transformation"

I concentrate as before but I do not achieve a result and I fall to the ground from exhaustion

"You have run out of transformation time" Says King almost completely engulfed by the substance

"What do I do?"

"Amity!" Emira screams when she sees her sister under the monster about to be eaten

"Hey ugy monster! Come get me, my meat is juicier" I scream to get her attention and she gets closer.

"Okay, now what?" Eda reminds me why the monster was following them

"Give me the Eda egg"

"Why-"

"Just give it to me" I take the egg and put it on top of my head, making the monster stop before eating me "Here, it's yours, but let us go"

The monster takes the egg in her arms and cradles it, turning from terrifying to sweet. Then it disappears in a cloud of dust.

"Very well done kid" Eda, King and the vampires appear next to me, released from the substance

"You have done very well too Mittens" Edric greets his sister who is as surprised as I am

"What are you talking about?"

“Oh, this was all a plan for you to train. Fun, right? " Says Emira

"What? You knew about this?" I look at Eda

"Sure, do you think these kids could make such a realistic illusion?" She touches her hair proudly

"And you?" I look at King

“I didn't know anything! Why didn't anyone tell me? "

"Me neither" Amity crosses her arms and glares at her brothers with her eyes

"Because you can't lie, King"

"But it was useless, I have only been transformed by this damn necklace" I throw it to the ground

Eda snaps her fingers and disappears

"It's fake"

"What?" Amity and I speak at the same time

"Yes Mittens, we told you it was an ancient relic that increased your powers and you believed it" Edric mocks his sister's innocence and she hits him with her elbows in the stomach

"So I have transformed myself?" Eda agrees "I'm not going to baby class!"

"I can lie!"

"Sure you do" Eda taps King on the head


	11. Monster High

Luz’s POV

"Hey!" I wave my hand vigorously to greet Willow

"Good morning, you look cheerful"

"Of course! It is my first day of class and also the day of my test. I am a little nervous"

"I'm sure you will do good, I trust you"

We walked until we reached the high school, where we met Gus

"Nervous?" I nod "Any wishes that I can grant?"

"Can you give me something for my nerves?"

"Mmmh" He rubs his chin "I think I have an idea"

He creates a plastic bone and I hold it between my index finger and thumb

"Seriously?"

"Chew it" I put it in my mouth a little doubtful

When I bite it, it makes a squeaky sound and that prompts me to bite down on it, even moving my head as if it were tearing it apart. Amity goes through the stone hallway leaving the building with a black and pink umbrella.

"Hello Luz, how is your first day going?" I take the bone out of my mouth and cough concealing

"Fine, fine ... aren't you going to class?"

"I have an afternoon shift, you know, vampires and sun" I nod and say goodbye

Amity nods and continues on her way, she seems like she wants to say something more but she doesn’t. Willow and Gus watch the scene with their mouths open.

"Amity Blight talking to you?" The witch crosses her arms "I can't believe it"

"Why?"

"Basically because she is a vampire, you are a werewolf and also last time you faced each other you were in a monster duel"

"Well, you could say that we are friends now."

As we walk in, Willow and Gus bombard me with questions about the events of the past few days. I tell them almost everything, like the way I managed to control my transformation or my night visit to the library but I skipped Amity's secret place and our Azura fanclub.

"Here it is, good luck" I say goodbye to my friends and enter the auditorium

There are several monsters sitting between the third and last row of seats while only one monster sits in the front row. I call him a monster because everyone here is, although the only thing weird about him is a demon that has half his face.

He looks at a paper and calls one of the monsters to the stage, it is a very short one, and most of her body is a big nose. I don't know what kind of monster it is but it seems that it is also nervous like me. She finishes her demonstration and leaves the auditorium.

"Luz Noceda" I gulp and get up from the seat

"Here I am!"

"Come up and show me what you have"

I nod and climb onto the stage, tripping over the steps. I stand in the middle of it and close my eyes to concentrate and to forget that he’s watching me and also my future classmates.

"Are you going to do something or is your power sleeping?"

"Yes, just give me a minute"

I refocus and do exactly what I have practiced at home. I open one eye checking the result and see my claw. I open my eyes and smile, feeling my fangs brush my lips

"That's it?"

"Well, I can do this." I scoop confetti from my fanny pack and wave my hands.

"Is it some kind of human power?"

"No ... they are just colored papers"

"For what?"

"It's...well, they are used at parties ..."

"Miss" The principal puts aside the paper "Do you think this is a party?"

"No I..." I shrink and regain my human body

"You can get off the stage, I will convey my decision at the end of the day"

I get down off the stage disappointed with myself, the two-headed monster who comes up to introduce himself looks at me understandingly. I walk out of the auditorium into the hall.

“You are not going in! You should have practiced more! " I bang a locker and it folds open

"Hey! That's my locker” Edric caresses it making a pout

"Sorry! I didn't want to hit it so hard "

"A bad day?" Emira asks and I nod "Don't worry, we won't tell the principal anything"

"Thank you... I don't need any more conflicts with him"

"What happen-"

"Blights" Mattholomule appears in the hallway, with several werewolves

"Hi Matthy!" Edric says approaching to ruffle his hair but a werewolf grabs his wrist tightly.

"Stay away from him" The werewolf pulls out his fangs at the vampire

"What happens? Edric has done nothing "

"Nothing?" Mattholomule separates from his entourage to confront me “You should be ashamed to be a werewolf and hang out with vampires and even more with the Blights. But of course you are a human yourself” He murmurs something that I can't understand.

"Why? They are cool"

"Cool?!" He turns red “They hunted us for years! They wore our skins! " I look at the twins for explanations

"I mean, technically our ancestors did it" Edric says casually but Emira nudges him

"Exactly, that's part of the past."

"Do you want to solve it now?" The werewolf clenches his knuckles

"What's going on here?" The principal appears in the doorway of the assembly hall "Getting into trouble without even being admitted" The director looks at me

"No, it wasn't they were…” My voice decreases when I see that there is no trace of the werewolves

"Principal, it wasn’t Luz, it was us"

“Blights… you are lucky to have that last name. You are expelled three days and you" He points out "You better not get into more trouble" I nod without being able to say a word and he returns to the auditorium, closing the door

"Thanks guys…"

"Don't worry, the high school is not cool anyways" Edric takes things out of his locker as best as he can

"Yes, we can also tease Mittens at home"

"Don't you go to the afternoon shift like her?"

“No, Mittens is very sensitive to light and has always preferred to go at night but the monsters on that shift are very boring. There are only zombies and shadows” He closes the locker but the door falls to the ground

"I understand... then why did she came this morning?"

"She came?" Emira puts a hand to her chin "I suppose she would have something to do. Well, we're going cutie” They wink at me, taking out a pink shade in my cheeks

The rest of the day I walk in the corridors and common rooms of the building, such as the cafeteria, the study hall or the playground. I also decide to stop by at Willow’s and Gus’ classes and look out the windows as the witch waters some plants I have never seen.

When they finish their classes we eat together in the cafeteria, I still do not get used to the flavors, although Eda is not the best cook so I don’t complain. At the end of the day they accompany me to the bulletin board where there is a list with the names of those accepted and the assigned class. I search among the names and to find mine.

"Luz Noceda class of lycanthropes!" Says Gus creating a congratulatory banner "Congratulations!"

"I knew you would get it"

"Thanks guys!"

We go to the laundry to order a uniform in my size and we leave the high school.


	12. Secret Meeting

Amity’s POV

I pass my notes to clean in my room while humming a tune. The front door rings and my noisy brothers enter. I listen how they talk to our father and he raises his voice. I grunt and get up from my chair, down to the living room where the screams are coming from.

"How have you got expelled?" My father puts his hands on his head

"It wasn't our fault, it was the werewolves."

“It's always them, what have they done this time? I'm going to call the principal"

"They were just teasing us, it was Mattholomule’s pack"

"That child does not know who he is facing"

"What happened?" They notice my presence in the room when I speak

"They have expelled us for three days"

"We better lower our voices" My father looks in the direction of the stairs

"What are you talking about?" My mother passes through the center of the room and sits on a sofa, attracting everyone's attention

"The pack of werewolves from high school got your children expelled for three days"

My mother pours herself a cup of tea, in no rush to answer, making the waiting agonic for everyone

"What can you expect from monsters that have not evolved" She takes a sip from her cup "I told you to go to the afternoon shift like your sister"

She gets up and walks over to me. She lifts my face, grabbing my chin to inspect it closely. She lets go of me and touches the roots of my hair.

"You have to dye soon darling" She turns around and looks at my brothers "And you two, solve what you have done and go back to class"

My brothers nod and my mother goes back to her room, releasing the tension in the environment.

"I'll call the director, prepare your best apologies"

My father goes to the kitchen and the twins come towards me, I can tell from their faces that they don’t have good intentions.

"How was your visit this morning Mittens?"

"I guess you are happy after seeing your human" Edric puts his hands on his ears imitating Luz's ears

"I don't know what you're talking about." I cross my arms and start to go up the stairs

"Sure ..." Emira transforms into a vampire and perches on my shoulder "Luz sends you memories" She says in a squeak that only vampires can hear

"Have you talked to her?" Edric climbs the stairs next to me

“Yes, we have actually spared her from expulsion. You're welcome” When we get to the first floor Emira recovers her shape

"...Could you do me a favor without making fun of me?"

"Be sure not" My older sister puts her hand on my shoulder

I sigh, evaluating the possibilities I have but if I go again tomorrow morning it will be suspicious and also with Willow and Gus will be with Luz so won’t be able to ask Luz what I want.

"Can you tell Luz that we'll meet tomorrow in the library after sunset?"

“Oh, do you want the human just for you? I didn't think you were this selfish little sister" Edric ruffles my hair but I hold back myself so they accept

"Is not that…"

"Okay we'll tell her ... for a small fee" Emira extends the palm of her hand

"Twenty-five snails?" I rummage in my pockets

"Fifty for each if you don't want us to be there" Edric extends his hand next to his twin

"Okay" I give the snails to each one and go back to my room listening whispers behind the door

  
  


When I get to the library, Luz is leaning against a column, playing with her hands.

"Hello"

"Hey Amity! You’re here"

"Why I wouldn’t be?"

"I was afraid that your brothers pranked me"

"I'm sorry they had to tell you, believe me, but there is no other way to communicate with you"

Well, that has changed. Look at this " She takes a rectangular scroll from her shoulder bag" It's old, but it works. Now we can get to an appointment for our club, because I suppose we are here for that "

"Yes, of course, what else would we stay for?" I blush

“I don't know, take a walk. That's what friends do "

"True…"

Although I have a group of friends, I am not used to making new friends, only for the convenience of my parents. She is also a human and a lycanthrope, if they saw me with her right now they would lock themselves in their coffins forever. I stare at Luz who is scratching her ear with her leg.

"Oh... emm..." She blushes "I've never done that ... sorry" I shake my head and proceed to open the library with a scroll that unlocks doors. "I'll never understand how that works." Luz enters the library and I follow behind

We go to the romance section and I look for the book to open the hideaway while Luz watches me

"Why romance?"

"What?"

"You could have done it in another section, why did you choose this one?"

"Well ... I l-like romance" I look to the side flushed

"You like it? Me too!" She grabs my shoulders "I mean, I like a book with a good story but some romantic tension always makes it better"

"Yeah, me too"

"I would never think we would have so much in common" I open the hideout and let her pass first

"Me neither" I pass and close it with the shelf

Luz stands on one side of hiding without knowing what to do

"You can sit if you want"

"Ah, yes" She takes one of the floor cushions, places it and turns it several times before sitting on it "I don-"

"You don't you usually do that?" I turn to Azura's book shelf "You don't have to apologize for acting like a werewolf, it is what you are"

I take the first volume and sit in front of her on another cushion. Luz scratches the back of her neck and looks at me.

"Well... I just... I don't know how to say it" I put the book aside and look at her to let her know she has my attention "Do you hate werewolves?"

Luz's question takes me by surprise. If someone had asked me that a while ago I probably would have said yes or given a vague answer avoiding the topic. Since I was little, my parents taught me how to behave, what I had to do with my life, who to hang out with and who not to. Of course the werewolves were not well regarded by them so I never had more interest in them than in any other classmate. But now, Luz, a lycanthrope, a human and my friend of her own free will, regardless of my last name, asks me if I hate her kind.

"No... I don't hate werewolves, I guess you ask it because what happened with my brothers yesterday" She nods and I see guilt on her face "Don't worry, they get into a lot of trouble by themselves. They don't hate werewolves either, in case you were wondering. "

"I wanted to know your opinion... they also said very bad things about your family and how they treated werewolves..." I feel my heart beat a little faster hearing that Luz cares about my opinión

“My family comes from a long line of powerful vampires. In the times when each species was facing each other, my ancestors committed many atrocities, not only towards the werewolves but they were the most affected by this" Luz frowns "My parents taught me not to hang out with them and that they were hot-tempered and wild"

"And do you share that opinion?"

"I do" Luz raises her eyebrows "But monsters are not perfect and we can always change" I open Azura's book to the first page "You are a lycanthrope and my friend and neither of those two things are exclusive"

Luz changes her expression to a smile and looks at the book

"Can we make voices?"

"Emm... yes" I was surprised that her idea was in my mind

"Can I be Azura?"

"Sure, I mean both of you are werewolves"

"You will be Hecate!" She moves to sit next to me and I let her take half the book

"It was a normal day in Azura's life..." Luz begins to read the narration in the most monotonous voice she can.

We read the book aloud, sometimes Luz gets up and performs her parts, which makes us both laugh. There comes a time that I even join the theater, passing the hours by seconds.

When we finish the book I put it in its place, and we leave the hiding place and the library. The dark of night surrounds us, we really have spent a few hours reading like nothing. Luz looks at the moons, one of them half full.

"What do you do when there is a full moon?"

"Eda chains me, luckily it is only a moon that will be full" I nod and watch as she takes out the rectangular scroll again "Shall we exchange numbers?"

I take out mine and we save our contacts. Luz says goodbye with one of her human  _ hugs  _ and begins to walk towards the owl house. I transform into a bat and fly towards the Blight manor, passing over the human who waves me off one last time

I feel something on my chest, I can't describe what it is but I like its warm feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, warm? Amity you're G4Y


	13. Hybrids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to meet the "troublemakers"??? I was looking for this moment, although it was difficult to think what kind of monster could they be, but I liked the final result

Luz’s POV

I come back from high school and leave my backpack on the floor next to the sofa where I let myself fall in

"Hey, Luz! How are your classes going? "

"Good ..." I say discouraged "Today we learned the teeth of the werewolves"

“Didn't you like the class? You don’t seem interested in it” The witch comes out of the kitchen stirring a pot

"Yes I like them but I feel that it’s not enough"

"I told you they didn't teach anything there"

“It's not that... what I want is to study more things. In the Boiling Islands there are not only werewolves "

"But we are the best monsters!" King gets on the couch and sits on my lap for me to caress him

"You can read an encyclopedia..." Eda uses her magic to remove several books from the bookshelf in the living room.

"It doesn't matter..." The books float back to their place

"I have good news kiddol, I think I can open a portal this afternoon"

"Seriously?" The witch nods and tells me that she will let me know when to open it

I pick up my backpack from the floor and go up to my room. I take out the books and start to do my homework. When I'm done I take out my scroll and write to Willow and Gus

"Guys, Eda is going to open the portal to Earth this afternoon, do you want to come?"

A few minutes later I receive positive responses from my friends and we agreed that I will let them know when to come. Before sunset, Eda tells me that the portal will be ready in half an hour and I tell my friends to come.

I hear Hooty talking to someone and go over to open the door, where my friends try to carry on a nonsense conversation with the owl tube.

"Hello, wanna come in?" They nod entering as quickly as possible and leaving the owl talking alone

"How's it going?" Gus says with a notebook in his hand

"What did you bring that for?"

"You never know when I can get information for the club"

"Isn't what I'm telling you worth it?"

"Sure, but it's better to live it"

"Luz... I didn't know you had company" Eda greets my friends and leads us to the kitchen "I need to concentrate so don't bother me"

Eda walks over to a kitchen door where she begins to cast a spell. When the spell ends nothing happens, as in previous attempts and I am already thinking excuses to tell my friends. Then Eda opens the door and instead of facing the back of the house there is a white glow all over the frame.

"That’s it?" The witch nods and I walk to the door

"Wait" Eda puts her arm to prevent me from entering

She grabs the first thing that is there, which turns out to be a plate, and throws it through the portal. She waits a few seconds and folds her arms satisfied. She even gives me a push encouraging me to cross

.

I run a hand through my hair, look at Eda and King and then at my friends.

"Here I go" When I am about to enter the portal a roar sounds and there is a small explosion that fills Eda and me in black

I cough trying to get the smoke out of my lungs and move away from the door frame that no longer has a door.

"Luz! You're good?" The witch grabs me by the shoulders

"Yes, yes, but what happened?"

Eda wipes her face and looks at the open book on the table.

"I suppose I have failed in some proportions but it has been closer than other times" She looks at the door frame "And now we need a new door"

I accompany my friends to the door, apologizing for the result but they downplay it.

"I'll see you in class!" Says the genie opening the door

"Yes…"

"What happens?" The witch puts a hand on my shoulder

"Nothing ... I really like my classes ... but you tell me things about yours that make me want to go to them too..."

"But you have already been assigned to werewolf class ..."

"I know, but I wish I could go to all of them and learn from all kinds of monsters."

"You could ask" Gus says with a shrug. "I don't think it's a bad thing." He looks at Willow.

"But it never happened ..."

"It doesn't matter guys, you should go, it's late"

  
  


The next day, on the way to class, I meet the principal and decide to propose Gus's idea to him. He makes a horrified face and dismisses it as if he had said something very serious.

“But, I want to learn from all monsters. After all, I'm not just a lycanthrope "

“Look Noceda, I have tried to be patient with you even though you have only brought trouble as your mentor. You are punished to the hybrid class for the rest of the day "

"But"

"No buts, an inspector is coming today and the last thing I need is you ruining our reputation"

I keep quiet and turn to the class of hybrids, which is in the low level. Inside the classroom there are several people who ignore my greeting and a teacher who commands silence while reading a newspaper.

I sit next to a girl with pale skin that looks like porcelain and with brown hair. In fact, nothing about her anatomy seems out of the ordinary except her pointed ears. Behind him is a boy with the body of a dog with wings sleeping soundly on his table and next to him a demon who has a quite charming aura.

Each one is focused on their own stuff so I start looking out the window, imagining parallel worlds where I can study all the monsters. The teacher starts snoring and then the girl gets up from her seat and whispers to me.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"But we are punished..."

"Technically we are not going to get out of here" The boy leans on my desk and his demon tail tangles in my hand and lifts me from my seat

I don't know how but it makes me want to follow him. The dog joins in and we approach the blackboard where the girl draws a square door with the chalk. She pushes aside her bangs, showing a small white horn on her forehead. She touches the door with her horn and it lights up and opens. The two boys enter and she turns to offer me her hand.

"You coming?" I grab her and walk in with her. The door closes behind me and we enter a room full of doors of all kinds.

"What is this?"

"Being punished for a long time makes you discover some secrets"

"Here are doors that communicate with all parts of the building" Says the dog barking, so I’m the only one who can understand because of my condition as a canid

The girl brushes her horn against one of the doors again and opens it showing a hall of the institute where Amity is pacing from one side to the other.

"Now you go to the same high school but that doesn't change anything"

She closes the door and I get stuck on the thought of why Amity is on tomorrow's shift again.

"What are you?"

"We are hybrids" The boy sits next to the half dog

"Me too, somehow... I'm half human half werewolf"

"I could smell it" says the dog

"Yes, whatever you say Barcus" The boys start playing cards

"I am Viney and I’m a hybrid between unicorn and banshee"

"Luz ...that explains the horn" She nods putting the bangs to hide it

“I don't like to show it to everyone, unicorns have always been hunted to obtain it. I hope I do not regret having show it to you "

"You won't" I point to the other two "What about them?"

"Barcus has a dog and a dragon part, you can communicate with him right?" I nod "We can only talk to him but we don't understand his answers." Viney sighs

"I win!" The boy leaves his letters and the ones that Barcus had in his hand starts to burn "The best for the last" He gets up and approaches us

"He’s Jerbo and he’s half demon, half nymph"

"What a strange combination"

"I know, I am the embodiment of evil but at the same time I am irresistible, right?" He caresses my cheek and I literally feel him inside of me

I see my body move without my order, as if I were a third person

"Jerbo, stop" I hear Viney in the distance and then I see Jerbo in front, I lose strength in my legs and fall

"What was that?" Viney helps me get up

"Possession of body"

"Sorry, he always does that" Viney apologizes for his friend

"Are you kidding me? It's great!" I grab Jerbo by the shoulders "You have to tell me all about your powers!"

The half demon is surprised by my answer, showing a reaction that shows his more delicate nymph side but immediately a malicious smile appears on his face

"I like this girl"

We sit next to Barcus and each one tells me about their morphology, powers, weaknesses... I keep asking questions that they answer enthusiastically.

“I think I have learned more here today than in class. I really don't understand what problem has the principal with us going to more than one class "

"We have tried several times but we always end up here"

"Talking about our dear director, let's see what he’s doing" Jerbo approaches a door and Viney opens it with her horn

When they open it, we see the auditorium from the roof of the stage where Amity is showing her powers, in front of the principal and a spectrum.

"Is it the inspector?"

Gerbo looks further and answers

"I do not think so"

His response is due to the fact that the spirit has increased in size several times and threatens the director and the vampire. The shadows that emerge from her body surround the room, the director faces her and is opening her huge mouth, absorbing a white figure that comes out of the principal’s body. Amity tries to defend herself but the same thing happens to her, falling on top of the principal.

"What is that? What is she doing?"

"I think it's a soul stealing specter" Barcus speaks in a voice instead of barking and the three of us are surprised.

"You could talk all this time?" Jerbo says

"That doesn't matter now, we have to help them!" I try to get through the door but Viney holds me by the uniform

“You can't, they'll know about this place and they'll expel us. I thought I could trust you ”I see the pain in her eyes

"They won't if we save them" I transform before going through the door "I'm going to fight, you are invited to help me"

I fall on the stage on my four paws. Before the specter notices me, I make sure that Amity and the principal are still alive. The specter lunges at me and I growl, ready to scratch her with my claw but a flare comes from my side.

Barcus flies through the assembly hall while spitting fire and Viney and Jerbo appear at my sides.

"Help me get them out of here" Says the girl

We carry the principal between the two and take him out of there, thanks to the strength of my transformation. Viney keeps checking him while I go back for Amity, who I pick up without much effort. I laid her on the ground next to the principal.

"They are fine?"

"If we don't get their souls fast they won't be" We return to the assembly hall where Jerbo and Barcus keep fighting with the spirit.

"Guys I have an idea"

"Well, say it! Right now anything is welcome” Jerbo dodges a blow from the enemy

"Ok, Viney I need you to use your scream"

"But it will affect all of you ..."

"Not all of us, if what you said is true, Jerbo can possess my body and it will not affect him, and when it is reduced we will put it in this backpack"

"Go ahead, I'll entertain him" Barcus increases the flapping of his wings and manages to distract the spirit long enough for Jerbo to possess my body

He makes a sign to communicate to Viney that he’s time. She begins to use her banshee scream and although it is quite loud, Jerbo still stands. The spirit begins to decrease her size until it is no bigger than a ball. Then Jerbo jumps with my body, taking advantage of my agility and puts it in the backpack. He approaches Barcus's body on the ground and grabs his leg using it to burn the backpack.

Viney stops screaming and from the ashes the souls of Amity and the director emerge which returns to their respective bodies and wake up disoriented. Jerbo leaves my body and I lean against a wall to avoid falling.

"Nice claws" He raises his thumbs and a half smile is drawn on my face

"Luz?" Amity says next to the principal entering the room "What happened?"

"Well..." We him what happened, despite the fact that Viney is reluctant to it

"I understand... I will have to take action" The principal's voice grows worse and I notice how the hybrids tighten "I think you have shown that you can go to whatever classes are necessary to develop your skills, what would they be?”

"Unicorns and banshees" Says Viney

"Nymphs and demons" The principal's demon seems to move at the mention of Jerbo

"Dragons and animal morphology"

"And you?" The director looks at me and I decide to take advantage of my luck

"Could it be all of them?"

"Hmm... I've only had one student request that, although it wasn't granted, but I'll make an exception this time."

I celebrate with my new friends the achievement but I break away to stop the director before he leaves.

"What do want now, Noceda?"

"Who was the other student that asked to be in all the classes?"

"Edalyn Clawthorne"


	14. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday, enjoy!! :)

Amity’s POV

Once the sun has gone down, I leave my house on my way to school, with my backpack on my back. Along the way I meet Boscha and Skara who gossip about someone's posting on Penstagram. I make some vague comment on the subject without getting involved.

Once in high school we separate to go to each class. I walk into mine and sit in the front row as I usually do, I hear a familiar voice asking about the vampire’s classroom and then I see Luz peeking through the door. She looks at me and smiles.

"Hello, can I sit here?" She points to my place and I deny, making room for her to sit

I still haven't gotten used to seeing her in my classes. Also, I never know which ones she will be in because she has to coordinate the schedules of all the classes. She gets closer to me and looks over my shoulder at my book. I pull away from her and almost fell off the bench we shared.

"Sorry, I forgot my book, can we share?" I nod returning to my position and sliding the book across the table.

During the rest of the class I try to concentrate but I can only focus on Luz. The way she frowns when she doesn't understand something and then whispers me a question. How she chews her pencil nonchalantly while looking at the board. Then she turns around and catches me looking at her but she just smiles. I blush and look at the board.

Near the end of class someone throws a piece of paper at her head. She picks it up off the floor and reads it. I try to read it but she tears it up without letting me know what it said.

"It doesn’t matter" She says pretending a smile

It is not hard for me to guess that vampires don’t want a werewolf in their class, although luckily there is no major accident. The bell rings and the teacher says goodbye, transforming into a vampire and flying out of the classroom. I gather my things and put them in my backpack. Luz waits for me on one side of the table and we leave the class.

"What class are you attending now?"

"Mmm... I think it's my turn for zombies... I really don't like it too much, can I accompany you to your locker?"

"As you wish" I try to act normal but deep down I love being able to spend a few more minutes with her

I get to the locker and open it. I trade my books and close it. Luz is leaning on the locker on the side.

"By the way Amity, I wanted to ask you if you could give me the notes from tomorrow’s class, it will be a full moon and I can't come"

"Oh right" I look out the window remembering our last meeting at the club "No problem"

"Thank you! I see you later"

I watch her walk away to her next class. My scroll vibrates in my pocket and I check it. It is a message from Boscha who has already left her class and is waiting outside. I hang my backpack over my shoulder and walk down the hall to the entrance. I greet Boscha and shortly after Skara arrives drying her hair.

"I hate having to go to the pool when it's cold."

  
  


The next day there is nothing out of the ordinary, it is just a little lonelier without the presence of Luz. I look out the window and see the smallest of the moons full, lighting up the night. Then my scroll vibrates and I look at it, faking that I’m looking for something from my backpack.

To my surprise the message is from Willow, I can't read it and I wait until the end of the class.

“Hi, I'm Willow. I need help, I am with Luz at the owl house"

When I read this I run to my locker where I leave the backpack with all its contents. Finally I take my scroll and I write to my brothers telling them that I am not going to sleep at home and I beg then to tell our parents that I am at Boscha's house. I transform into a bat and head to the owl house.

Something really had to happen if Willow had to ask for my help. When I arrive I transform and a kind of chattering tube welcomes me. Willow opens the door.

"What happened? Is she alright?"

“I-I don't know. The owl lady left Gus and me in charge to take care of her but gus had to leave soon and King is affected too” I grab Willow by the shoulders

"Okay, calm down" Willow takes a deep breath and steps away for me to enter the house "You have to invite me"

"Well it's not my home..."

"Try it, I can't help you from outside"

"You can pass Amity" I try to cross the frame without success "What are we going to do?" Willow puts her hands on her face

There is a horrifying scream of Luz from the floor above and I try to pass again.

"Dammit!" I kick the door

"Careful with that!"

"Hooty is not the time"

"If you are not going to respect me I will not let you be inside"

"That's it! Hooty, invite me in please, do it for Luz ”I use his name to convice him

"Ok but if you do something that you shouldn't I will kick you out"

Hooty invites me into the house and I get through the door frame. A black ball swoops into my face and scratches me before Willow can remove it.

"I'm sorry, Eda said he never turns at full moons but it must be some kind of bond he has with Luz" Willow creates some vines and catches the little werewolf "I'm not strong enough

to keep it for long”

I run my hand over the scratch on my cheek and see the blood on my fingers

"You're good?" Willow approaches to look at the wound but I push it away

"Now what matters is Luz, where is she?"

Another shout from her makes me run upstairs without Willow having to tell me where she is. I reach the roof where there is a figure that I cannot see very well due to the darkness of the night.

"Luz?" The figure comes out of the shadows showing Luz chained by the arms and neck

The human's left arm is full of hair, with dangerous claws that have left their mark where they could reach and with enormous proportions for the size of Luz. But the worst thing is her face, when she sees me, her purple and yellow eyes return to their natural brown color for a second.

"Amity..." The end of my name comes out as a growl from her mouth.

She screams again and Willow and I hear the sound of bones breaking. Luz lowers her head and when she looks back at us her jaw is now elongated in the shape of a snout.

"Can't we do anything to relieve her pain?" Willow denies and I clench my fists

The lycanthrope emits a groan of pain and continues to transform, gradually acquiring wolf morphology but despite this I can still see Luz in her eyes. I can feel her pain and her fear and it's too much for me.

"I can't see her like this..." I turn around and Willow grabs my wrist.

"Me neither... but I don't want to leave her suffering alone... please stay with me"

I nod and we sit opposite Luz, shuddering every time she screams in pain. Late at night, Luz completely transformed seems to be calm and sleeps for a while, letting us rest.

"You know... I would never expect you to speak to me again after what happened..."

"Neither did I...but I did it for Luz, I didn't know anyone else who was willing to help her...and I didn’t want to be alone..."

We are silent for a moment, listening to the deep sound of the werewolf's breathing. I notice how the chest of Light rises and falls with each inspiration and expiration.

"Willow I... Luz has changed the way I see things and I have realized that I messed up in the past"

  
  


“Don’t” Willow says, interrupting me “I don't want an apology Amity, I don't think it's enough for what you did. Luz is my friend and I don't want you to repeat with her what happened between us, that’s all that matters for me now "

"I didn't want it that way" I look at the wooden floorboards "My parents forced me to stop hanging out with you..."

"I supposed it, that's why I think is curious that now you hang out with werewolves" Willow gets up "I'm going to see King, watch Luz for me, will you?"

I nod and stand silently. I approach Luz and I make certain that she is still asleep. I touch her head. I never would have thought that a werewolf could be so soft. I touch her ears, noticing her new morphology and they move trying to move my hand away so I let go of them to not wake her up. I notice her huge paw around my body and I prepare to transform into a bat but she just pulls me closer to her huge body and huddles. Even though I wanted to move, I doubt I could do it without waking her and neither I nor Willow want her to wake up. So I stay between her paws quietly.

I hear Willow come up the stairs and watch her eyes scan the roof for me. By signs, she asks me what I’m doing and I look at her trying to explain with my eyes that I cannot move. Willow looks out the window and raises three fingers, indicating the hours left to sunrise and I nod.

She goes downstairs again and I wonder what kind of relationship we are supposed to have now. Without realizing, I fall asleep, which I wanted to avoid at all costs since Luz could get up and disembowel me in a single movement.

The morning light begins to exert its abrasive effect on my skin and I open my eyes. I yawn and try to get up but something around my waist keeps me from standing up. I turn around and I see Luz asleep, in her human form and embracing me. Despite the fact that my skin asks me to get up and put myself in the shade, I stare at Luz who huddles against me.

I hear someone cough on the stairs and see Willow staring at us with raised eyebrows. I blush up to my ears and jump up, putting myself in the shade and waking up Luz.

"What happens?" She rubs her eyes and looks at us "What are you doing here?"

"You don’t remember anything?" I stand next to Willow trying to regain my composure

"Yes, I remember it was a full moon and you and Gus stayed to look after me, but I don't remember Amity was there" She gets by my side and cups my cheek making me remember the scratch was there “I did this?” I can see a shadow of guiltiness on her face

“No it was King, don’t worry it’s nothing” I enjoy her touch the seconds it last

She stands up and looks down at her tattered clothes 

"Can you let me change?"

Willow and I nod and go downstairs, where King demands an explanation of why I'm at the house.

"I invited her, I couldn't control you both"

"Don’t worry, I'm leaving now"

"Where are you going?" Luz gets downstairs already dressed

"Home, my parents must be wondering where I am" I open the door and I hiss when the light comes in

"You can stay for breakfast and you could tell me what happened yesterday"

"Yes, that sounds good to me" Willow looks at me knowingly and the blush is back again to my face

"Do you know when Eda is coming?" Luz takes the little lycanthrope in her arms and he denies

"You never know when she will come back when she leaves"

“Typical of her” She leaves King on a stool and opens a cabinet “What do you want for breakfast? Well... or what do you eat? "

"Whatever you take it’s good for my" The witch sits next to King

"Amity? I think I have some bloo- "

"No!" Everyone looks at me for my reaction "I mean, I don't like blood, I'm vegan...Can I have some fruit?" Luz nods and takes out breakfast for everyone

"So King was out of control too" Willow and I nodded "Gus left early and that's why you called Amity, then I transformed and finally fell asleep"

"Oh yeah and you were very comfortable becau-" I cut Willow before she tells her the truth

"We gave you a blanket, you hugged it and you wouldn't let go"

"Well I do remember that it smelled very good" I blush and almost choked on the fruit I was swallowing

"So you don't remember anything when you transform?" Luz denies and swallows before speaking

"If I transform at will, yes, but in these cases I have blurred memories, I do remember someone saying my name and perhaps seeing two figures but nothing else"

"Interesting... I think I should go, I have to stop at home before going to class" Luz nods and looks at me

"I should go home too but..."

"You can’t because of the sun?" Luz gets up and takes her jacket from the coat rack "It's not much, but maybe you can use it to cover yourself"

I take the jacket and nod.

"I will return it to you this afternoon"

"No hurry!"

She accompanies us to the door and we continue our way back to the market. Willow tries to ask me some suggestive questions but I tell her I'd rather not talk and I hide under Luz's jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> Mija= Daughter  
> Muchachas= girls  
> Cariño= honey  
> Calavera dulce= sweet skull  
> Gracias mami= thank you mommy


End file.
